Faithless
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Inspirado em "Faith".  E se o "milagre" houvesse sido negado...?  /Deathfic/


Inspirado em "Faith".

E se o milagre houvesse sido renegado...?

Escrevi essa fic a algum tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de posta-la...Mas nada que alguns baldes de tristeza não resolva. Um drama-morram-de-tanto-chorar-supernatural-maníacas, como a querida Pat Black um dia comentou (roubando a citação na cara dura!) e eu não consigo achar uma definição melhor!

I hope you enjoy... or cry... in this case!

**Faithless**

Quando encontrou Dean caído em meio a água e não sentiu as batidas de seu coração, Sam havia sentido pela primeira vez na vida o que era perder o irmão.

Ele o arrastou para fora e chamou os paramédicos e durante quase quinze minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade, ele respirou por Dean, soprando ar para dentro de seus pulmões enquanto tentava fazer seu coração voltar a bater como deveria. Quando conseguiu, suas mãos tremiam e em seus quase dois metros de altura, estava reduzido à uma criança aos prantos.

Quando a ambulancia chegou e Dean foi tirado de seus braços para uma maca fria, Sam o acompanhou e foi obrigado a assistir por duas vezes os médicos o trazerem de volta durante o percurso para a emergencia, como Sam havia feito antes. Em minutos, Sam havia perdido seu irmão mais velho por três vezes, sem nada poder fazer além de rezar e pedir para que Dean não o deixasse.

Dean acordou no hospital e sorriu para ele, mesmo quando mal podia respirar por si só e Sam ficou tão feliz que chorou escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo a mão calejada do irmão acarinhar seus cabelos, sussurrando num fio de voz que estava tudo bem. Sam sentia-se uma criança assustada ainda.

Quando os médicos disseram que Dean não tinha mais de um mês de vida, Sam jurou que descobriria uma forma de cura-lo enquanto tudo o que Dean fazia era tentar faze-lo entender que não poderia salva-lo, mas que ainda assim, estava tudo bem e que deveria seguir em frente.

Sam virou dias e noites entre pesquisar e estar com Dean, quando seu coração apertou e ele ligou para o pai, avisando-o da situação de seu filho mais velho. Ele mesmo havia dito que estava tudo bem e que iria salvar Dean, mas no fundo, tudo o que queria era ver o pai entrar por aquela porta com urgência e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem porque ele salvaria seu o filho sempre obediente, seu irmão.

Mas o pai não veio, nem mesmo telefonou e Dean fugiu do hospital como sempre fez a vida inteira, como fora ensinado a fazer por aquele mesmo pai que parecia ocupado demais para retornar uma ligação, com um sorriso no rosto e uma piadinha na ponta da língua. Como sempre.

Quando Sam tentou ajuda-lo a andar e arrasta-lo para um homem que curava as pessoas, ele se recusou, mas por fim, cedeu, e Dean foi curado. Mas o preço pago fora grande demais para que alguém tão sem amor próprio como ele pudesse suportar. Simplesmente ficar feliz pela segunda chance não era o estilo Dean Winchester de ser e ele não descansou até acabar com aquilo que roubava a vida de pessoas inocentes, aquilo que havia lhe dado a chance da viver. Quando o encanto foi desfeito e o ceifeiro veio buscar a alma de quem o mantinha prisioneiro, a magia em Dean também se perdeu. Tudo voltou ao seu fluxo natural. Dean ainda estava morrendo.

Tudo o que Sam pode fazer, foi leva-lo a emergência mais próxima e assistir como os médicos usavam o desfibrilador para traze-lo de volta a vida, mais uma vez. Aquela era quarta vez em dias que Sam assistia seu irmão morrer.

Quando Dean acordou, ele parecia tão mais fraco que da vez em que fugira do hospital, que mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Sam voltou a pesquisar, só que agora, não desgrudava nem um segundo de Dean. O quarto do hospital parecia um escritório desarrumado de tantos livros e anotações espalhadas pelo chão e em volta do irmão que dormia praticamente o tempo todo. Mas nas poucas vezes em que acordava, Dean permanecia num silencio que fazia o coração de Sam se despedaçar. Dean sabia que ele havia tentado falar com John, da mesmo forma que sabia que o pai não havia respondido. Então ele olhava para a porta, como se o homem pudesse entrar a qualquer instante.

Sam precisou rosnar algumas vezes para que o deixassem em paz, para que deixassem ambos em paz, enquanto lutava contra o tempo, ligando para cada caçador na lista telefônica do celular do irmão e pedindo ajuda como jamais pensou ser capaz de fazer. Sam estava ligando para um velho amigo, Bobby, quando as máquinas que tomavam conta de Dean simplesmente colapsaram.

Era a quinta vez que ele presenciava a morte do irmão. E quando os médicos o expulsaram, ainda com o telefone na mão, Sam apenas discou para o celular do pai e enquanto assistia incrédulo a luta travada pelos médicos para trazerem Dean de volta, Sam esbravejava contra o homem incapaz de um gesto de amor para o filho que o amara tanto e que seguira suas ordens, sem pestanejar, a vida inteira.

_"Seu filho está morrendo! Dean está morrendo e você não se importa o bastante para vir vê-lo! Ele está morrendo, definhando enquanto olha para uma maldita porta em silencio esperando você entrar, seu ingrato maldito! Eu te odeio! Dean está morrendo na minha frente! Morrendo! Eu te odeio tanto...!" _

Quando o coração de Dean lutou e voltou a bater, havia um buraco estragando e tingindo de vermelho a parede do hospital onde Sam derramou a fúria que sentia por seu pai, mais um monte de pessoas assustadas o olhando como se ele fosse um monstro tamanho o estrago causado. Sam apenas desligou o telefone.

Naquela noite, enquanto Dean dormia, profundamente sedado, o médico disse a Sam que ele não tinha muitas chances de acordar e que o coração de Dean não resistiria a mais um infarto, mas Sam se recusou a acreditar. Ele não podia.

E naquela mesma noite, quando os olhos de seu irmão abriram uma vez mais, contra tudo o que o médico professara, ao invés de ver um sorriso perdido e a aceitação de sempre em Dean, Sam viu a imensa verdade que ele sempre escondera. Dean sorrira a vida inteira, nas piores situações possíveis, porque temia que se um dia deixasse de sorrir, jamais conseguiria parar de chorar. E naquele instante, quando Sam o ouviu pedir coisas que jamais pensou que escutaria da boca do irmão mais velho, seus olhos estavam tão perdidos, embebidos no mais profundo abandono que calaram a voz na garganta de Sam.

_"Sammy...me deixe... Por... favor... morrer... Cansado... tão cansado... ...Por... favor..." _

Sam não teve forças para mais nada além de abraçar o irmão e traze-lo delicadamente contra seu peito, sentindo como ele havia se esvaído em tão pouco tempo. Dean parecia tão pequeno em seus braços e tão leve quanto jamais fora. Ele respirou algumas vezes mais, de forma vacilante, tempo o bastante para que Sam sentisse seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio e tremulo.

_"Por que ... S'my...? Eu... sempre fiz... tudo... eu dei tudo ... O que... foi qu'eu... fiz... errado...? Por que... papai... não me... não me... Sammy...?" _

Sam sabia que era a última chance e devia responder a pergunta não feita por inteiro e dizer a Dean que o pai o amava. Devia ao irmão aquela paz de espírito, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu mentir ao assistir as lágrimas frias correndo dos cantos dos olhos verdes de Dean, que olhava fixamente sobre seu ombro, em direção à porta, ainda esperando como sempre fizera...

Dean estava chorando e não era porque estava morrendo, morrer prematuramente fazia parte da vida de um caçador, mas sim porque o homem por quem ele fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance desde seus quatro anos de idade, o seu herói, não se importava que ele, o seu próprio filho, estava morrendo...Seu pai não dava a mínima. Este era o motivo daquelas lágrimas que jamais silenciariam no coração de Sam.

_"Não ... quero ...não me... deixe ... sozinho...S'my... Não...me deixe... " _

Aquelas foram suas ultimas palavras, ditas num sussurro. Não as palavras de um herói, mas as de uma criança. Os olhos dele continuaram fixados na porta até o ultimo instante, como se fosse incapaz de descansar, até quando seu coração apenas parou de bater contra o peito do irmão.

Era a sexta vez que Sam presenciava impotente a morte de Dean, mas desta vez, só restaria silencio além de seu choro . Quando os médicos chegaram, ele apenas negou a ajuda sem uma única palavra enquanto abraçava o corpo sem vida de Dean. Sam permaneceu assim até sentir a última réstia de calor existente se esvair por completo do irmão em seus braços, chorando como uma criança abandonada e sussurrando repetidamente a resposta que não conseguira dar ao irmão. Aquela que não era uma mentira.

_"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Dean... Você vai estar sempre comigo... Prometo... " _

Mal o dia amanheceu, Sam tirou Dean do hospital e como ele teria gostado, numa clareira longe da estrada, ele tratou Dean como um caçador merece ser tratado, como seu irmão mais velho deveria ter a honra de ir para seu descanso final. Tudo o que Sam guardou dele foi o amuleto eternamente em seu peito. Ele não precisava de coisas materiais para se lembrar de Dean, mas manter aquilo era uma prova de seu amor para com o irmão, assim, de alguma forma ele cumpriria sua promessa e Dean estaria sempre com ele.

Deitou o banco do motorista e acomodou seu irmão mais velho nele, aquele era o seu lugar por direito. Sam espalhou gasolina sobre o Impala e sobre seu corpo, então, ateou fogo. Porque o Impala era mais que a casa, eram as lembranças de Dean e ninguém, nem mesmo ele merecia se apossar de algo que Dean amava tanto. A casa de Sam nunca fora o Impala, sua casa era o irmão mais velho e este, ele apenas poderia alcançar em seu coração daqui por diante.

Ele se afastou do carro em chamas e lá, enquanto assistia o fogo subir ao longe, ouvindo a munição guardada no porta-malas explodir, consumindo tudo o que Dean era e tinha neste mundo, Sam perdeu algo mais.

Sam já não era, não sentia-se mais uma criança e sua fé queimou junto de Dean. Com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dívida imensa que jamais poderia pagar, Sam perdeu sua fé. .

Ele aguardou até não restar mais nada além de ferro retrocido, porque não queria deixar nada de Dean para trás. Nunca mais.

Horas depois, enquanto andava pela estrada, esperando alguém que lhe desse uma carona, pensava no que devia fazer. Não sobre qual rumo tomar, mas sim, o que fazer sobre seu pai. Sam queria ligar para o maldito e ameaçar e manda-lo correr para muito longe dele, porque tinha certeza de que estouraria os miolos de John se ele se atrevesse a cruzar seu caminho. Mas, no fim, Sam descobriu que aquele homem não merecia tal descanso, não depois do que havia feito com Dean. John Winchester merecia viver muito, viver até o dia em que percebesse a covardia que fizera ao filho mais velho. Sam daria isso a ele e cada segundo a mais do abandono que vira se derramando dos olhos de Dean, naquela dor imensurável em que sua luz se perdeu.

Um carro parou, finalmente, depois de quase duas horas sob o sol forte. Sam tinha apenas uma mochila nas costas e uma resposta na ponta da língua, e quando o homem de meia idade e cabelos esbranquiçados questionou para onde estava indo, Sam só teve de deixar a resposta fluir.

Dean havia feito seu último sacrifício por ele e Sam o faria orgulhoso ao seu modo. Sam não era um caçador, nunca fora.

_"Stanford"_

**The end...**

Apenas uma pequena piração...

Sempre achei muito cruel o que o John fez em "Faith", melhor dizendo, não fez...

_A last try... _


End file.
